Rainbow Dash's Husband: Re-Write
by WestRail642fan
Summary: When a man named David arrives in Equestria looking for a pony who killed his father. But gets a little more then he bargained for when a mare named Rainbow Dash develops feelings for the human. Who is this pony? Springtrap copyright to Scott Cawthon MLP FiM copyright to Hasbro David, WestRail 642 and 644 and Blood Cream as copyright to me
1. Ch1: Jealous Husband To Be

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Author's Note** : For most of my watches, you may remember me writing a story also called Rainbow Dash's Husband but why the re-write. Well that's because it was a crap story and i feel it should have a redesign, like my Lego Titanic models. Ok enjoy the story, feedback are welcome ^_^. Also link to the old fic in the description.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyright to Hasbro.  
Springtrap is copyright to Scott Cawthon.

 **Chapter One.**

 **Jealous Husband To Be.**

It was a warm spring morning in PonyVille, the birds were singing as the equine inhabitants went around their daily tasks like taking their pets for a walk, taking their children to school or going shopping in the local market.

''Ok sweetheart, you got everything?'' Said Fluttershy while checking her daughter's school bag.  
''Yes mom'' Scootaloo saying while rolling her eyes. ''Your more organized then Twilight.'' she added as Fluttershy nuzzled her.

Meanwhile our favorite rainbow maned Pegasus was flying to meet her new friend who recently decided to live in Equestria after their run it with Russian spies who were after a train full of gold. She landed on the gravel track bed and walked up to two large white and grey locomotives which bore three white stripes, large white numbers which read 642 and 644 and the faded yellow and gold logo of WestRail. She walked up to her friend called David who was a human from a far off place.

''Morning David.'' She said blushing slightly between panting, ''Morning Kid.'' he replied much to Rainbows hate. ''My name isn't kid, it's Rainbow Dash.'' She replied  
''Yeah, yeah, yeah'' he said pulling out a broken spring from the lead locomotive's rear truck. ''Is that the cause of the problem'' Rainbow said while looking at the broken spring which was bend and fractured. ''Part of it, the rest is all over the inside'' David sighed ''Looks like i need a new one'' he added.

''If you want, i can get you it.'' Rainbow asked. ''You know, that's not a bad idea.'' David replied thinking over what the Pegasus said, ''Ok here's the money and here is what the spring looks like'' David added while giving Rainbow some money and the spring's part number before she left for the shops. ''She may be a bit annoying but she is growing on me.'' David said quietly.

 **Half an Hour Later.**

Rainbow was walking back to David with the spring needed when she bumped into her coltfriend Steven Thunder. ''Oh hi honey.'' She said before kissing his cheek, ''What are you doing here?'' She questioned as it wasn't like Steven to come down to the ground. ''Oh.. uh i came to find you, you weren't there when i woke up.'' he replied. ''Um ok'' she said, ''Well i have to get going.'' she added ''What is with Steven lately, he doesn't seem himself.'' she thought as she walked up to David. ''Where are you going?'' Steven said as followed Rainbow Dash. When he saw Rainbow Dash talking to David he grew angry ''Why is she with that meat bag!'' he said as his rage boiled.

A few hours later Rainbow Dash left for home Steven made a plan on how to get David to stop being friends with Rainbow Dash, he decided to put his plan into action tomorrow as it was too late to strike now.

David waved Rainbow off as the sun began to set over PonyVille, he watched her flying into the orange sky while he drank some coffee. ''Well, the engine is fixed, once its sun rise, time to find that robot before it can kill...'' David said while looking into the sunset as the last of the sun vanished from the horizon. He went inside the cab and sat down in a chair and started to think ''Dad, once that robot is destroyed, you'll be at peace.'' He thought as he fell asleep.

 **The Next Day.**

As the sun rose into the sky David woke up from his slumber when the sun shone thought the windows ''Time to clean up.'' he said as he walked over the clothes that were all over the floor. He washed them in the small sink and hung them along the railing. Few minutes later Rarity came by and screamed when she saw David's old, ripped clothes.  
''What are you screaming at?'' David said annoyed at the white mare for screaming this early as he walked up to her.  
''Your clothes are ruined!'' she said after calming down. ''But why are that so bad?'' she added.  
''I've worn the same clothes since my dad was killed five years ago, my mum blamed me for his death so I've never been home since then.'' David replied while looking down.  
''Who or what killed him?'' Rarity asked with a shocked look on her face.

''He was killed by a war machine his team were designing, it was a robot designed to kill the enemy and leave no evidence. It would be send a target via its computer chip but something went wrong, it learned, it killed the whole team except one, me. I'm the only survivor of the murder and ive been tracking it ever since, that's why im here, what ever it needs it's found it here.'' David said while looking at the town. ''They don't know how much danger there in.'' He added as he watched the town's inhabitants go around with their lives

''Who wanted that thing!'' Rarity replied with an even more shocked and sickened look.  
''The army of the country i used to live in, its was going to be used to terminate any people to tried to start wars'' David added.  
''Are you sure its here in Equestria?'' Rarity asked, ''Also if it knows you alive why hasn't tried to kill you?'' she added.  
''There is no doubt about it, it's here and its looking for something, anyway it can't find me because I'm reported dead where I'm from. Anyway what can i do for you miss Rarity?'' David said.  
''Oh, im here to ask you to help me with something.'' She asked as Twilight came walking up.

''Morning Rarity'.' Twilight said as she stood next to Rarity.  
''Morning Twi.'' Rarity replied as David gave them some coffee, ''Thank you David.'' Twi and Rarity said in unison.  
''What is it you need help with Rarity.'' Said David as he remembered what Rarity asked.  
'Oh, its my boutique's door, its keeps getting stuck, I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me'' Replied Rarity.  
''Ok i'll be over in a bit, i just have things i need to do first'' He said while flicking switches in the cab.

The locomotives roared into life in a cloud of smoke and dust, they then rolled off into a siding next to town and shutdown.

''Ok Rarity, lead the way.'' David said as he got a few tools out and a can of oil.  
''Thanks for helping David, i was going to ask Big Mac but he's away for the week, also what was the name of the robot?'' Rarity said as they got to the boutique.  
''It's no problem Rarity and he never had a name, only a code name S.P.R.I.N.G.T.P.A.P'' David said. ''Ah theirs your problem, the door is damp. Has it rain by any chance?'' David added as he examined the door.  
''Yes is has rained, why you ask?'' She said confused.  
''The door's wood got wet and expanded and that's the reason why its getting stuck, my dad's shed door used to do it.'' He added as he sanded down part of the door and then oiled the hings.  
''Their you go Rarity, one fixed door.'' He said as he tested the door.  
''Thank you dear, I can get some work done'' She replied as she put the open sign outside.  
''Its no problem, I'm happy to help a lady, also its free of charge m'lady.'' He as he walked off.

As David walked back to his locomotives, he stopped by Sugar Cube Corner. He opened the door and was leapt on my a bubbly pink mare who bore three balloons on her flank.  
''Hello Pinkie.'' He said between grunts, he bopped her nose to make her stop.  
''That tickles.'' she giggled, ''What can i do for you?'' she added as she helped him up.  
''Yeah, do have any iced buns?'' He asked with a question look while pinkie checked.  
''One left, you can have it!'' Pinkie said as she put the bun into a small paper bag.  
David gave her the money and walked out the shop while waved him off ''Come again soon.'' she added.

Steven watch David walking toward the engines ''Time to strike.'' He said as his rustic red fur changed into light cerulean blue and his blue mane changed into a rainbow of colors ''I know why your here David, you want revenge because i killed you father.'' He added as his eyes changed from yellow to a rose pink, he then waited for David beside the steps to the nose of the lead engine.

David saw what looked like Rainbow Dash and waved at it, to which it waved back.  
''Morning Rainbow.'' He said when he was only a few feet away.  
''Don't Rainbow me, you jerk!'' She snapped to which David flinched, ''I'm getting married tomorrow and i don't you ruining it!'' she added  
''What, me ruin your wedding!, your an accident waiting to happen!, you know what, go!, just fuck off!'' David said snapping.  
Steven plan had worked know all he need to do was to do crocodile tears ''Y-y-your a jerk!'' Clone Rainbow said as she ran off with tears.

David was so mad, he kicked the side of the locomotive, leaving a shoe size dent and rust where the paint crumbled away.  
''I've saved her and her country and what do i get? Once I've destroyed that robot i'm leaving! They can all go to fucking hell for all i care!'' He said while chucking a stone at 642 cab which bounced off the shell when it made contract with it.

As Steven changed back to himself he saw the real Rainbow Dash walking towards David when she saw him hitting his engines.  
''Whats wrong David?'' She said as she grabbed the cuff of his jacket with her mouth. she recoiled as he turned round and stared into her very soul.  
''I thought i told you to fuck off!'' he splutters, leaving Rainbow caught off guard. ''What are you talking about?'' She said calmly, thinking David had her confused for somepony else.  
''You calling me a jerk, saying i ruining everything and that i might ruin your lousy wedding!'' He snapped as Rainbow tried to hold back her tears as David turn away from her.  
''Steven was right, you are a jerk!'' She said thought her teeth and she flew away as fast as she could.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Ch2: The Truth Revealed

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **The Truth Revealed.**

As Rainbow Dash got into her house, she slammed the door and sat in front of it, crying her eyes out but then her mind remembered, what David said.  
''Ruin my wedding? But i never told him about it.'' She said to herself as she got up and ran to her desk, she pulled out the guest list, and saw David's name scribbled out in what looked like blood.

''What is this?'' She said when she saw pictures of her and her friends with the word 'Targets' under each photo, ''Thats Steven writing, but... Thats means he lied to David?'' She added.  
''You had to find out, didn't you?'' A voice behind her. She turned around to she Steven there. ''Steven, what is the meaning of this?!'' She snapped.  
''My name is not Steven'' He said as his fur changed to a dirty golden green color, his eyes turning white, his mane changing shape and color and his body full of holes with wires poking out.

''My name is Springtrap!'' He said as his voice changed to a demonic voice.  
''What are you? What have you done with the real Steven?'' She shouted as she was cornered against a wall.  
''Oh, you wanna see Steven do you?'' Springtrap said chuggling. ''Heres your Steven!'' He said as he removed his mask, show the rotting remains of Steven's head, crushed inside Springtrap. Rainbow was almost sick when she saw this, she tried to fly away but Springtrap grabbed her wing, crushing the bone.  
''AAHH!'' She screamed as the bone punctured her skin. ''Your screams are music to my ears! Your screams are gonna sound better once i kill you in front of your friends.'' He said with a grim smirk.

''Your a monster!'' She said while holding her wing, ''The horror ride just began.'' He said as he crushed her other wing with a slam of his metal foot. She tried to kick him but his swatted her out the way, slamming her into a wall. ''Your not going anywhere.'' He said as he tied her by her neck to radiator. ''Also the harder you try to escape, the tighter it get!'' he added before she spat in his face, ''For that im gonna kill your friends too!'' he said before punching Rainbow in the mouth making her bleed.  
''Now, I'm off to terminate your pet human.'' Springtrap said as he swatted some paper onto the floor ''If your a nice horse, i'll bring you his head.'' He added as he put his mask back on.  
''Go to hell you freak.'' Rainbow said as blood poured out of her mouth, ''Dear, where do you think I came from?'' He said with a smirk. She ran forward only to be choked by the wire tied around her neck. ''I told you not to struggle!'' Springtrap said with a laugh, he then chucked some paper at her and a pencil, ''Keep your self busy.'' he added as he slammed the door.

Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and laid down on the floor and sobbed, ''What have I done...'' she said into her hooves, but she then saw the pencil slowly rolling, ''Uh?'' she added as she felt the breeze coming from an open window, ''Oh Springtrap, your so stupid.'' she said in her head as she wrote down a help message, she then folded the paper into a paper plane.  
''Here goes nothing.'' She said as she chucked the plane out the window, ''Go little plane, go.'' she added as the planes flew out the window.

The plane glided in the air and into Twilight library, landing infront of her hooves, her horn glowed as she unfolded the plane, revealing Rainbow's message. ''WHAT?!'' she snapped as she read it. ''What does it say, Twi?'' Applejack said as walked over to Twilight.  
''It's Rainbow Dash, shes in trouble!'' Twilight replied as she took off towards Rainbow's home.

''I'm home bitch! Here's your pet human's bloody jacket.'' Springtrap said as he chucked the jacket at her. She grabbed it, then she saw David's name on it, holding it close to her, crying.  
''What did you do to him!'' Rainbow cried, ''I choked him to death and then i slashed his throat!'' Springtrap replied, Rainbow began to cry when Springtrap said that. ''Your friends are my next victims when they arrive!'' He said as he walked into the shadows.

Twilight and the girls arrived at Rainbow's house, they looked through the window they saw Rainbow Dash with dried blood around her mouth and muzzle. Twilight ripped the door off its hinges and ran in to untie her.

''What are you doing here?, he's here, and... and he killed David, this is the jacket he was killed with.'' Rainbow said as her head hung low clinging to the jacket  
''But David's in Canterlot, he said he'll be leaving Equestria, because he wanted you to have your life back without him grounding you.'' Rarity said as she took the jacket from Rainbow, ''David chucked this one out, i know i was there.'' She added as she looked at the jacket.  
''AH, guests!'' Springtrap said as he stepped out of the shadows. ''What are you?'' Rarity said as Springtrap approached her.  
''I'm Springtrap!'' He said as he yanked Rainbow Dash's neck. Rainbow Dash began to cough up blood, Twilight charged at Springtrap only to be smashed against a wall.

''Now if you excuse me, I and this pony have a wedding to get to.'' Springtrap said as he dragged Rainbow Dash out the door. ''Help me!'' Dash screamed as Springtrap shut the door.  
''We need to get David, he'll know what to do.'' Rarity said as Rainbow's screams faded into the distance.  
''But he could be any...'' Twilight said before being cut off by a distance train horn, ''If we hurry we can stop him.'' Applejack said as they went to catch David.

 **Fifteen minutes Later.**

David was slowly making his way back down the mountain with a small tanker train. The sway and rock of the 1970 era locomotives began to take its toll on David.  
''I'm broke, looks like im gonna have to sell one of these Class 19's for scrap'' He signed at the thought of this money problems. ''Or i get a job as a nightguard, no that wont work.'' He added. While he was thinking the CB radio got a message.

''Is this southbound freight 642?'' the voice on the line said through the static.  
''Yes this is, is there a problem?'' David replied thinking on how he was going to say sorry to Rainbow.  
''No problem at all, but you to divert into a siding in PonyVille to allow a delayed Passenger train to pass.'' The voice said.  
''Ok, understood.'' He said as the train was diverted onto the siding, the brakes applying with a screech. The train stopping along side the train station.

David stepped down from 642 only to be tugged on by Twilight.  
''Whats wrong Twilight?'' David said while grabbing her shoulders.  
''It..its Rainbow, she..shes in trouble.'' Twilight said between gasps for air.  
''What happened?!'' David said with shock.  
''Something called Springtrap has taken her hostage and is forcing her into marriage!'' She added  
''Wait! Did you say Springtrap?!'' He replied, girding his teeth.  
''You know him?'' Twilight said with a bit of shock, ''Lets just say, we've crossed paths.'' He replied with a hint of anger, He went into the cab and got out a gun.

''What is that?'' Twilight said, looking at it, ''Its a shotgun I got just to kill Springtrap.'', He replied, loading it.

 **Few minutes Later.**

''I will not marry you!'' said the priest while looking at Springtrap.  
''Do it or i blow you fucking brains out!'' Springtrap said, hold a gun to the priest.  
''Ok,ok i now make you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' The priest said out of fear.

Springtrap kissed Rainbow who was also sick after smelling the stench.  
''Springtrap, let her go.'' David said as he threw the doors open.  
''If it isn't our favorite human, always putting his nose where it shouldn't be.'' Springtrap said, chucking Rainbow to the side.  
Rainbow Dash got up and ran to David and hid behind him. ''Tha...thank Celestia you here, wait how do you know Springtrap?'' Dash said.

''Hasn't he told you'' Springtrap chuckled ''His father built me, built me to destroy.'' Springtrap added.  
''My may have built you and your software but you were designed to safe lives, not kill more.'' David shouted as he fired the shotgun at Springtrap, ripping off part of his mask.  
''You shouldn't have done that.'' Springtrap said as he charged at David, stabbing him with his broken mask.  
''Rainbow Dash, run, get out.'' David said as he got up, but Rainbow wouldn't go. ''I'm not leaving you.'' She said, trying not to cry.  
''Yeah Rainbow, leave your human to die!'' Springtrap said as he grabbed David by the throat, choking him ''I should of done this years ago!'' he added as he was about to slash his throat.

Rainbow Dash leaped at Springtrap making him let go, she then grabbed David. ''RUN!'' She said as her and David got up. David grabbed his gun and fired the last shell at the ceiling, causing it to collapse.  
David picked up Rainbow and ran to the engines, David help Rainbow into a chair.  
''Are you ok Rainbow?'' David said as he looked at his stab wound, ''I'm fine, but you not.'' She replied as she put her hooves over his wound.  
''Rainbow, infront on the control panel, is a green box with a white cross on it, can you get it for me?'' David said as he held his wound.

Rainbow got the box and opened it, revealing its medical contents, David grabbed alcohol gel, rubbing it on the cut, and then got a roll of bandages and wrapped it around him a few time, cutting it off the roll before taping it down.  
''Your turn Dash, were does it hurt?'' David said, looking at Rainbow bloody muzzle.  
''My left wing is broken and the right is ok, but feels out of socket, but wait, what if Springtrap catches us?'' Rainbow said looking at her wing.  
''We'll be long gone before he gets out of the rubble. Ok, bite down on this'' He replied while sticking a pencil in her mouth before popping her right wing back in place, ''Thats one done, now the other.'' He added.  
''Is this going to hurt?'' Rainbow said with a bit of worry in her voice.  
''Just a little.'' He said before pulling on her wing, the bone slid back inside, he then tied two rulers on both sides of her wing to keep the bone straight, he then wrapped it in a sling.

Rainbow look at her wing, it hurt but felt better. ''Thank you David, not just for this but for everything.'' She said as her eyes teared up  
''It's fine'' He said, ''I'm sorry for earlier, i shouldn't of snapped like.'' He added before being cutoff by a kiss on the lips by Rainbow. He pushed her away.  
''What's wrong? You liked my kisses before?'' She teased, David left the cab, She watched him leave and put her ears down.  
He walked along the side of the engine until he saw Springtrap coming their way, he ran back into the cab.  
''We've got the go.'' He said before flicking switches making the train roar into life, it then jerked forward as the brakes released.  
''Whats wrong.?'' She said, ''It's Springtrap! He's found us.'' David replied.

 **End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Ch3: End of a Beast

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **End of a beast.**

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened when David said that, ''You mean it's following us!'' Rainbow said as she looked at David expression.  
The train rocked and swayed as it ran along the track at full speed.  
''How fast are we going?'' Rainbow said, ''67mph, full speed, where not fast enough'' David said as the train jerked violently, ''But there is one way, no its to risky, it might blow us sky high'' He added.  
''What is it?'' Rainbow said as she held David's hand with her hooves, ''Inject jet fuel into the engine'' He said ''but it might go wrong and kill us'' he added.  
''Do it'' she said ''If we die atleast we'll be together'' She added. ''Let's do this'' David said, he got up and walked along the engine and opened a door along the side, their was a note on the door which he ripped off before turning a valve, the train jerk forwards at the jet fuel was fed into the engine.

David sat down in the chair as the needle on the speedometer moved from 67mph to 76mph.  
''It's working'' Rainbow said as she hugged David but then their was a thud on the roof, David grabbed a crowbar from under his chair.  
''Stay there'' He said as he left the cab. He ran to the back of the engine and climbed a ladder onto the roof.

''You''! David said as Springtrap turned around. ''Ah, its you!'' Springtrap replied as the train approached the portal back to David's world.  
''Let's finished this!'' David said as the train went through the portal. ''Lets!'' Springtrap said as it began to rain, Rainbow charged into her human form.  
David and Springtrap charged at each other with David swinging his crowbar into Springtrap's head, ripping of his ear and part of his other ear.  
''You little bitch'' Springtrap said before taking a Crowbar to the face, knocking his mask off and over the side of the train.  
Rainbow heard Springtrap fall over and dent the roof, she cheered at the top of her lungs.

David look at Springtrap before turning away, only for Springtrap's eyes to turn red as he got up, grabbing David leg's, he yanked him over and started to punch his face but missing every punch.  
''Oh is your aiming off'' David said as the rain continued to beat down on Springtrap, slowly causing his electric's to fail, he began to glitch. David kicked him away and got back up and grabbed his crowbar, he began to beat Springtrap with it.  
''This is for my father, my brother and my cousin.'' David said as he beat Springtrap. Springtrap grabbed the crowbar and throw it off the train before punching David off the side of the train. David landed on the metal with a thud, Springtrap landed behind him and started to kick his stomach and back.

''This is for trying to shut me down.'' Springtrap said as he remember his the programme his was built for being shut down by David's dad, because of safety reason.  
''Killing most of my family wasn't the first time you killed someone in cold blood.'' David said as he coughed up blood ''You won't remember, but a few months before you killed my father, you killed the president of the Untied States.'' He added.  
''What do you mean?'' Springtrap said as he stop kicking.

''The president was interested in your programme, he wanted to invest into you. We invited him to see what you can do, but someone sabotaged your targeting system, it was set to kill the president and not the fake enemy tank you were supposed to destroy.'' David said as Springtrap thought over what he said.  
''Then why don't i remember?'' Springtrap said as David got up, before he pushed David over.  
''Your memory chip was destroyed when the presidents aids tried to stop you, but it was too late, you bit down on his head and crushed his skull, killing him insteadly.'' David said as Springtrap collapsed after this revelation.  
''What am I!'' Springtrap as David put his arm around him.

''You were a super soldier, designed as a way to stop more soldiers being killed in action, that's why the president was interested.'' David said as Springtrap wept, David finally thought he got though to Springtrap. Springtrap snapped and pinned David up against the door.  
''Your telling me, I killed the president, because of a saboteur.'' He said as his eyes went red.

Rainbow Dash was teary eyed when she heard Springtrap's tragic past before shaking it off when she saw him pin David against the door.  
David grabbed at Springtrap's endoskeleton making him scream in pain before letting go of David.  
''That hurt, you bitch!'' Springtrap said as his vision came back in time to see David climb onto the roof.  
David grabbed a rusty bit of metal and waited for Springtrap. ''Rainbow, when you fee a thud under the engine, pull on the red lever marked, emergency brake, got it?'' David said to Rainbow.  
''Got it.'' She replied '' But why?'' she added but to no replied.

When Springtrap finally got onto the roof, he charged at David but only to have his endoskeleton stabbed with the piece of metal, shutting him down but with his last bit of power, he grabbed David and they both fell off the front of the train.  
Rainbow Dash saw David and Springtrap fall off the front, followed by a thud, she slammed the brakes on and ran to the front.  
We she open the door on the nose she didn't see David, only blood.  
''Da.. David.'' She said as the train came to a stop, see began to cry, ''It's all my fault he's dead.'' She added before crying even more.

She cried her eyes out, but stopped when she heard grunts and moans, she opened her eyes to see a hand grabbing the leg of the railing followed by a second hand, then a leg. Rainbow eyes widened and she rushed to them up. When the head appeared, she gasped ''David!'' she screamed before kissing him half to death.  
''Hello Dashie'' He said teasingly, she blushed when he said that, but she then slapped him  
''Whats was that for!'' He said, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. ''That's for making me think you died!'' she said before kissing him again, ''And that's for coming back'' She added.

 **Few Hours Later.**

When the train finally arrived at its destination, it was almost midnight, the ageing engines stopped with a clank as the engine cutout.  
''It's too late to go back now, looks like you gonna have to stay here the night'' David said as the lights flickered, ''There's a blow up mattress, you can sleep on that for the night, it's not much but it'll do.'' He added as he got it out of its box and began to fill it with air. Once it was firm enough, he removed the pump he them looked over to Rainbow fast asleep.  
''Aww'' He said, he picked her up and laid her on the mattress before placing his jacket over her. He grabbed a torch and left the cab and walked along side the engine and fuse compartment, he opened up a panel which as soon as he opened it up, smoke came out. He coughed and waved the smoke away and shone the torch on the engine, revealing it was burned out. ''Damn it.'' he said as he got his phone out and called someone.

''Hello?'' said a female voice on the other end.  
''Hi Jess, it's me David, are those engines ready? He said while walking up and down.  
''Yeah, ive just finished testing them, why?'' She said with slight confusion  
''I need them now! 642 and 644's engines burned out and wont start, even though there is still fuel in the tanks!'' He said  
''Ok, where are you?'' She asked, ''I'm in Temple Mills, East London''' He replied, ''Ok, i'll be there in thirty minutes.'' She replied.

While Jess was on her way, David disconnected the engine from the electrics and fuel intake and waited for Jess to arrive.  
When Jess arrived, she was driving a black Ford Ranger with a trailer on the back.

''Hi David, long time no see little brother.'' Jess said as she hugged David tightly.  
''Hello Jessica, please keep it down! Some people are asleep.'', David in a quite voice. ''Let's get these engines out.'' He added as he started up the crane.

As the night ticked away both of the engines were installed and connected to power and fuel supply. As the sun began to rise Jess went home leaving David to test everything.

 **The Morning.**

''Here goes nothing.'' He said as he flicked the engine startup switch, the engine started with a moan. As the lights flickered on, the engine roared into life waking up a sleeping Rainbow Dash.  
''WHA!, wait where am i?'' She said as her eyes adjusted to her surrounding, ''Oh morning David'' She added as she stretched her legs and yawning ''What time is it?'' she asked.  
''It's 4:35 am.'' David said as he made coffee for himself, Rainbow smelt the air ''Whats that smell.'' She said closing her eyes.  
''It's coffee, want some?'' David said, offering her a mug. ''No thanks, never cared for it much.'' She said pushing the mug away, ''More for me then.'' David replied jokingly.  
''Come on we best get you back home before you friends murder me or worse.'' David said remember the time he insulted Princess Celestia, not knowing she was standing behind him.

 **End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Ch4: End of The Road

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **End of The Road.**

As they began the long trip back to Equestria, Rainbow was staring at David lovingly, ''He's my hero.'' She said but blushed when she realized she said it out loud, ''What?'' David said, looking over to Dash, ''Oh nothing'' She replied shaking off her trail of thought ''Rainbow tell him how you feel'' Rainbow's heart was telling her, ''No his human, it wouldn't work.'' Her brain was telling her, but then she remembered, ''I'm human now.'' she thought.

As the day went on David and Rainbow talked about anything that came to mind, about their lives before they met and a few boring things. Rainbow watched the sunset between the tree line as the train rolled though the countryside, David looked over at Rainbow who had a smile on her face, which made him smile a bit but it soon disappeared when he remembered that this may be her last time seeing him, he needed to tell her that its his last time with her, he wanted that time to be special.

''Rainbow, i need to tell you something, it's important.'' David said while getting Rainbow's attention, when she heard that it felt like her heart would soar. ''Is he gonna say he loves me?'' Rainbow thought.  
''Rainbow, I..I..I'' David before he was cut off by Rainbow kissing him, ''I love you too!'' She said hugging him tightly.

''What! No that's not what i meant!'' He said, pushing her away, ''I wanted to tell you, once your back in Equestria, im leaving, so i wanted to make your last day with me special.'' He said as Rainbow looked at him with teary eyes.  
''Wh..what! Your leaving? Why?'' Rainbow said before crying.  
''It's because i dont fit in, and that fact that everytime me and you hang out, something tries to kill you, im doing this to protect you!'' He said as his words sank into Rainbow's mind.  
''So what do you want to do?'' He added as he wiped her tears away.  
''Well there was one thing i wanted to do with you'' She said blushing, ''What would that be?'' He said as he slowed the train as it approached a red signal.  
She walked up to him ''Well I want to have sex with you again.'' She whispered into his ear and blushed as red as an apple.

David Just looked at her, ''Are you sure about this?'' He said as the train stopped at the signal.  
''I'm sure.'' She said with a blush.  
David thought over what she said, he breathed in. ''Might as well, as my dad use to say, you only life once.'' David said as Rainbow's smile got bigger.  
''Oh thank you thank you!'' She said as she was about to kiss him, ''Before you kiss me, wash the blood off your face you look like you bit into a tomato with too much juice.'' He said jokingly.  
''Oh, where can I wash?'' She said blushing. ''Down the step's, to the right'' David said as he pointed the way, Once the signal changed to green he moved the train to a siding and shut down.

Rainbow Turned the tap on and washed the blood out of her fur, once she finished she looked at her self in the mirror, she smiled a bit, ''Finally after a month of waiting, im gonna get laid by David'' She said with a hint of lust in her voice. ''But am i really gonna let David take my virginity before he leaves?'' She added before taking her hair tie out of her hair letting it hang almost to the floor, she pulled off her cloths and throw them to the side, she looked in the mirror, she looked at her figure, her chest was large with F size breasts, her hips her also large, she looked at her pussy, she felt it, it was sticky

David sat down on the mattress and played an app on his phone, hoping Rainbow had forgotten the whole sex thing. ''David~'' Said a voice, David looked up to see Rainbow with her hair hanging down low and fully naked, her pussy was dripping slightly.  
''Your beautiful'' He said in awe making her blush, ''Thank you, i've never let anypony see me like this, promise you wont tell?'' She said as she sat on his lap.  
''As long as you dont tell anyone about what were gonna do'' He said to which she nodded before he kissed her, taking her by surprise, before she fell into the kiss.  
''Are you ready?'' He asked with a bit of concerned ''We dont have to if you dont want to'' He added  
''I'm just a bit nervous,'' She replied, ''Your not the only one'' He said as he kissed her but stopped as his phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and turned it off.

She blushed ''Ok im ready'' She added as he undid his trousers revealing his member to her, She blushed a bright red that could rival the brightest rose.  
''Still as big as i remember!'' She said as she drooled, she got up and sat on it, biting her lip as she felt its length slid inside her, she moaned as he went as deep as her body could handle

 **The Next Day.**

As dawn broke in the sky, David rolled over to see a sleeping Dash with a smile on her face, he got up and watched the morning mist roll in, he then checked the time.

''6:56am'' He said with a smile on his face, ''Man last night was..'' He said before cut off by a voice.  
''Fantastic'' Said the voice with yawn, he turned around to see Rainbow getting up. ''Sorry, did i wake you?'' He asked her.  
''No, i just couldn't sleep, last night was amazing'' She said as she fell onto her back, her breasts bouncing slightly ''So this is it, isn't it? The final journey'' She said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.  
''Yeah, lets get going before your friend think your dead'' He replied as the train got underway.

Once they got into Equestria Rainbow looked out the window as a tear fell from her eye, she was a pony again  
''How's your wing?'' David said as he looked over a Dash who sighed, ''It's fine...'' She said as her head hung low.  
''You know this may not be my last time here, who's to say i dont come back in a few years, and i'll have a family of your own'' He added as PonyVille came into view.

Twilight and the girls were waiting for Rainbow to return. ''Where is she, its been two days'' Twilight said before a horn sound echoed in the distance.  
''Did anypony else hear that, or is it just me?'' Fluttershy said as her ear twitched. ''No, i heard it too'' Applejack said as it echoed again.  
They turned there heads in the direction on the sound and their eyes widened with the train came round the bend.  
Then train slowed as it approached them before stopping just infront on them.

David stepped down before he helped Rainbow Dash down, He put her on the dirt, Twilight ran up to Rainbow and hugged her.  
Thank Celestia your safe.'' Twilight said before eyeing David ''And as for you! Why did you take Rainbow?! Ha!'' She snapped at David.  
''You want to know?'' He snapped back before Rainbow got between them.  
''Twilight, stop'' Rainbow said as she got between them ''David saved my life, in fact all of your lives and this is how you repay him, no wonder he's leaving!'' She added.  
''Wait! He's leaving!'' Pinkie said as her mane deflated. ''Why?'' Fluttershy added. ''Don't you like us anymore?'' AJ also added.

''Of course i still like you all, its just i dont feel like i fit in'' He said as he hugged Pinkie, AJ and Fluttershy. ''Anyway, i might come back in a few years'' He added as he stepped onto the front of 642 but only to be tugged at by Dash.  
''Before you go, i wanna give you this'' She said before taking off her hair tie and giving it to David, ''Keep it David, it's about time my friend knew about my mane'' She added before shaking her head, making her mane fall down and hang as low as Fluttershy's, Twilight and Rarity were stunned.  
''Before i go, i wanna say this'' He said before leaning down to Rainbow's ear, ''I love you'' He said before kissing her cheek making her blush.  
''Awe'' AJ and Pinkie said while Fluttershy looked away.

He got up and got into the cab and blew the horn. ''Goodbye'' He said as the train rolled away.

''I love you too'' Rainbow said as the train went into the distances.  
''Looks like somepony has found her special somepony'' Rarity said teasingly before looking at Dash's wing, ''Let's get you to the hospital'' She added as they walked to the hospital.

 **The Next Week.**

Rainbow was walking to the hospital for a wing check up, the doctor said that who ever patched her up did a good job but it was still safe to check.  
''Good morning Miss Dash, here for your check up?'' The doctor said as he looked at his clip board.  
''Yes i am doc'' She replied as she got from her chair.  
''If you'd like to come with me to the X-ray room, we can check on that wing of your's'' The doctor said, jestering Rainbow to follow him.  
Once they got to the room the Doctor asked her to remove anything metal from her body, once the X-ray was done, the doctor told Dash to sit down.  
''Why we are waiting for the X-ray is developing we can talk about your blood result'' He said as he got out a slip of paper and read it.  
''Well, what does it say?'' She said with a bit of confusion.

''Everything is normal for a mare your age, but...'' The doctor said as he read it over again.  
''But what?'' She said sweating a bit.  
''But, your pregnant, a month at most.'' The doctor said, sliding the results over to her.  
''What!'' She said as she read to over and over again but then remember what her and 'him' did. ''I didn't expect this.'' She added.  
''Don't worry, your not the first to not expect to be pregnant.'' The doctor said as the X-ray finished developing.  
''Ok your wing is fine, just comeback in a week to check again.'' He said as he opened the door for her.  
''I Can't believe it. I'm going to be a mommy.'' She thought, rubbing her belly.

When she left the hospital she was still reading the blood results again when she bumped into Twilight. Ouch!'' Twilight said dazed and confused. ''I'm sorry Twi, i didn't see you there'' Rainbow apologized  
Rainbow picked up her results but Twilight questioned her when she saw it  
''Whats this about'' Twilight said as she took it from Rainbow hooves.  
''It's nothing! Give it back'' Rainbow said trying to get it back  
Twilight read thought it and her eyes widened while Rainbow cowered.

''Your pregnant!'' Twilight said as Rainbow took the paper back  
''Yeah, its no big deal Twi, i only just found out today.'' Rainbow said trying to keep calm.  
''No big deal!, No big deal! If anything is a huge deal!'' Twilight snapped.  
Rarity walked over to them when she heard them arguing but stopped when she heard rainbow say

''I'm pregnant, it wont change the world.'' Rainbow said before Rarity gave her a tight hug. ''Congratulations dear!'' Rarity said hugging Rainbow.  
''Thank you Rarity.'' Rainbow said, blushing a crimson color.  
''So, who's the lucky man then'' Rarity said shooting Rainbow a approving look, ''Wait! How did you find out?'' Rainbow said, confused.  
''It's the way you and 'him' were acting last week, you acted like you were hiding something'' Rarity said while Rainbow month fell open. ''It's 'him' isn't it?'' Rarity asked  
Rainbow nodded.

 **End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Ch5: The Return

p style="text-align: center;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;"Rainbow Dash's Husband style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /Chapter style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /The Return./strongbr style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"It has been two years since David left Equestria and the stories of his presents and his magical grey boxes have become no more then legend know as the human and his magic boxes although a few ponies know that its all true./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"One night a light cerulean mare was sitting by a window looking at the stars cuddling with her maroon colored daughter, who had a blood red and cream colored mane and tail./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Mum, tell me the story about the man who traveled with magic boxes.'' The filly asked as she nuzzled her mothers wing./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Ok, one story then off to bed, because tomorrow we're going to Canterlot for the Hearth's Warming Eve play.'' Her mother said. ''Ok mum.'' the filly said as she nuzzled into into her own wings./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Her mother began to tell the story of the man with the boxes. ''It all began years ago when a...''./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"As her mother told the story, the filly sat their and listened to the story her mother told before her./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''He kiss the pegasus before leaving, never to be seen again.'' The mother said finishing the story./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"She then turn to see her daughter asleep, ''Awe.'' The mother said as she nuzzled her sleeping filly. ''Come on Blood Cream, off the bed now.'' She said waking her up./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Ok, goodnight mum.'' Blood Cream said as she took her self to bed./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Goodnight sweetie.'' Her mother said as their was a knock at the door, she opened the door to see a yellow mare./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh hi Fluttershy, what brings you here?'' The mother said, ''Would you like to come in?'' She added/span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh hi Rainbow Dash, i just came to see if you want help.'' Fluttershy said as she sat down on the couch./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Fluttershy, i know you and the girls mean well, but i dont need help anymore, sure the pregnancy and the first year were hard, but now i dont need the help, ok.'' Rainbow said sighing./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I understand Rainbow, but we promised to be by your side every step of the way.'' Fluttershy replied./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''And i thank you for that but Blood Creams does everything i tell her. I dont really need help.'' Rainbow said as she sat down./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh ok, i best be leaving, scootaloo might wonder where i got too.'' Fluttershy said as she opened the door./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Before you go, what time is Twi expecting us at the train station? Rainbow said as she stood by the door./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Um eight O'clock i think.'' Fluttershy said, ''Ok see you tomorrow.'' she added as she flew away./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Ok see you then.'' Rainbow said as she waved Fluttershy off before shutting the door and heading to bed./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Meanwhile in a far off place a man was sitting at a pub bar talking to the waitress./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I just let her go.'' The man said as moved his finger along the oak, ''She could be dead for all i know.'' He added./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I seems to me, the way you describe her, she sound like the kind of women that would miss you as much as you miss her, David.'' The waitress said as she dried a pint glass./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Your right Lily!'' He said as he looked up, ''But what would i say, its been two years, she may have forgotten me.'' He added as he got up./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Just go a see her.'' Lily said as David paid for the drink./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"David got into his car and sped off down the road towards an old shed. His old Ford Capri stopped with a skid, he stepped out of the car and walked towards the old rotten door. ''Hope their still here.'' He said as he opened the door revealing two huge objects covered in tarpaulin. ''Good, their still here.'' He said has turned the shed's lights on./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''It's been two years since your rebuilds, hope you still work.'' He added as he pulled the tarpaulin off making dust fly everywhere. /span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Once the dust settled, David looked up at two grey and white locomotives which looked as new as the day they came out of the factory./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Hello dears.'' He said as he placed his hand over the railings of 642. He started the engines, it started with a moan as the dust was ejected from the exhaust but the moans died down as the engine beated normally. He left to get his stuff from his flat, When he got back to the shed, he put his stuff into a box before loading it into 642 cab./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"David picked up his phone and rang someone./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Hello Jane, it's me David, im leaving you.'' He said as he sat in his car./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Because its not working out.'' He replied to the voice on the phone./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh really what's your brother gonna do.'' He snapped down the phone./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Well screw you!'' He shouted before hanging up the phone./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"David got his car onto a flat car and placed tarpaulin before chaining it down. Once he was done, he sat down as it began to snow, he checked the time. He sat there for the next hour until he was disturbed by a black figure grabbing his throat./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I told you not to break my sister's heart.'' The man said as he threw David to the ground before punching him. ''If i ever catch you here again, i'll kill you.'' The man said as he left./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"David stood up and spat out some blood from his mouth as the figure vanished into the inky black night. David turned the shed's light off and got into the cab, he flicked the cab and headlights on and rolled out the shed with the flatbed in tow. /span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Once he got to a yard he found a long line of freight bound for Canterlot, he hooked up the train behind the flatbed and checked the schedule. /span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"He looked up to see the hair tie Rainbow gave him all those years ago, hanging from the horn lever, he sighed and wrote something down on a blank piece of paper before folding it./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Hmm, it due in Canterlot at 8am, looks like i'll have to do a all nigher.'' David said as the train left the yard with a blast of its horn. ''Equestria here we come.'' He added as the train left the mainline and went along the branch line./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /strong/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Few Hours Later./strong/span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"As Celestia's sun rose behind the hills making the ice on the pond's sparkle like diamonds, the sunlight touched 642 and 644's shells for the first time in two years, the train gave two short blasts of its horn in salute to the new day as they plowed though the snow./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"As PonyVille came into view David checked the time, ''6:25am, that's a new record'' David said as he adjusted the throttle, the train slowed into the speed limit./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"As PonyVille woke up, few of the children waved at the train as it roared past the station on its way to Canterlot. The train blew its horn as it went past the children./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"The time was approaching 7 O'clock as the train sped though PonyVille scaring a few locals./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Hello PonyVille.'' David said as he went past ''I hope your still here.'' He added as he began the climb unto Canterlot, he moved the throttle to maximum as it climbed the mountain./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Rainbow Dash woke up as the horn rang in her ears, she yawned and stretched her legs./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Thats sounds familiar but i cant put my hoof on it.'' She said as she went to wake Blood Cream up, ''That sound may be 'him' but best not get my hopes up.'' She frowned as she opened Blood Cream's bedroom door and saw her drawing something./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Morning mum.'' Blood Cream said as she stopped drawing, ''Look at what i drew.'' She added as she showed her mom the drawing./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Its that you and me?'' Rainbow said as looked at the drawing, ''It's us at Canterlot.'' Blood Cream replied smiling happily./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Aw'' Rainbow said before tickling Blood Cream ''Mom... Ha... stop...Ha'' Blood Cream said between laughs./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Ok, ok'' Rainbow said as she stopped, ''Come on, lets get breakfast.'' She added as she helped Blood Cream off the floor./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"Once breakfast was out of the way Rainbow went and pit her bobble hat, boots and a scarf on/span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Come on Blood Cream, we're gonna be late.'' Rainbow said to Blood Cream./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Coming mom.'' Blood Cream replied as she walked out, tangled in her scarf, ''Um little help.'' She added./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Come here sweetie, let me fix that.'' Rainbow said as she untangled Blood Cream's scarf before putting around her neck. ''There you go, all fixed.'' She added./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Thank you mom.'' Blood Cream said as she put her hat on, ''Are we ready to go.'' She added with a smile./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Yes we are.'' Her mom said as she lowered her back, ''Hop on.'' She added as Blood Cream climbed onto her back and wrapping her hooves around Rainbow neck to hold on./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"They flew out the house and made a beeline to the train station./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"David's train came into Canterlot just before 8 O'clock, clearing the junction into the yard, the train braked to a stop, David stepped down from the engine and walked up to the second wagon and uncoupled it from the engines and David's flatcar. He step back into the cab and rolled forward, clearing the knuckle couple of the freight cars before stopping once again./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"He stepped down and walked over to the yard office, he opened the door and walked into the old rundown building./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''David, is that you?'' A female voice with a thick southern accent said from behind a desk, ''It's been two years.'' She said as she walked over to him./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Hello Applebloom, what are you doing here?'' David as he lent down to her, ''Look how much you've grown.'' He added as he hugged her./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I'm doing part time work.'' She happily said with a smile, ''Whats that you got.'' She added, looking over at the paperwork David had in his hand./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh, its the freight list from the train i just brought in.'' He replied as he gave it to her, ''I guess its just you here today.'' he added as he looked around with only him and Applebloom in the office./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Yeah, everypony is have time with their families, with it being Hearth's Warming Eve and all.'' Applebloom said as she signed and filed the paperwork./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Then why are you here then?'' David asked as she opened her locker./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''Oh, i was just finishing some last minutes papers, plus we were waiting for your train to arrive.'' She answered as she put her snow boots on./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''So.. what are you doing now? going home or shopping?'' David said as he walked with Applebloom out the office before she locked up./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''AJ and her friends are coming up to see the Hearth's Warming Eve play.'' She said as David stepped up onto 642's front, ''Wait where you going?'' She added as she looked at him./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''I'm gonna head off to PonyVille.'' He said as he looked down at her, ''To meet an old friend.'' He added./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''It's Dash isn't it?'' Applebloom said as she stepped out infront of 642. ''She misses you, you know?'' She added as she changed the points for him./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"''By the way, give this to Rainbow Dash if your see her.'' David said as he gave Applebloom a note before stepping into 642's cab./span/div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" /div  
div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); line-height: 1.5em; background-color: transparent;"The train rolled forward and entered a loop and turned around and went into a siding out of the way. David waited for the train from PonyVille to clear the track. Not knowing that Rainbow Dash would be on that train./span/div  
p style="text-align: center;"br style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /strong style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;"End of Chapter Five./strong/p 


	6. Ch6: Hearth's Warming Eve

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Hearth's Warming Eve.**

Rainbow and Blood Cream sat by a carriage window as the passenger train twisted its way though the forests on the way to Canterlot she sighed as the castle came into view. AJ sat next to her and looked at her expression.  
Blood Cream watched the tree fly by, she was to busy to hear AJ.  
''Whats wrong sugar cube?'' She asked as she put her arm over Rainbow's shoulder, Rainbow sighed.  
''I miss 'him' AJ. I miss David so much.'' Rainbow said before tearing up, ''I wish he would come back'' She added as she wiped her tears away.  
''We all miss him too Dash.'' AJ said, comforting the crying mare, ''I sure he'll come back.'' AJ added as the train approached the station.  
AJ saw Applebloom and smiled.  
''Hey! Theres Applebloom.'' AJ added

As the girls stepped out of the carriage AJ and Applebloom ran towards each other and gave each other a big hug.  
''I've missed you so much AJ.'' Applebloom said as she embraced the hug, ''How's Spike.'' She added, making AJ blush.  
''He's fine, me and him just started to sleep in the same bed.'' AJ said, blushing a bright red.  
''I just saw David.'' Applebloom said to Rainbow making her perk up.  
''What! When!'' Dash said getting into Applebloom's face, ''Tell me!'' She added, shaking Applebloom before letting her go.  
''He's just about to leave for PonyVille.'' Applebloom said, adjusting her neckerchief, ''You could still catch him, he hasn't left...'' She added before being cut off by a loud blast of a horn and the hum of an engine.

David started up the engines as the passenger train rolled passed, once the line was clear, the diesels rolled forward over the points with a click clank. The horn blew as it went passed the signal box, the engine's heart beat sounding like the buzz of a phone on vibrate. The fresh paint shining in the morning sun as storm clouds began to gathered overhead.

As the train went through Canterlot station, its horn blew as it's began in journey down to PonyVille, Rainbow tried to give chase but was stopped by one of Twilight's levitation spells.  
''Just forget him!'' Twilight said with a angry look across her face as she watched Rainbow try to chase David.  
''No!'' Rainbow replied trying to escape Twilight's spell, ''I want to see him, let me go!'' She added, grunting angrily.  
''Rainbow, David left this for you.'' Applebloom said, giving Rainbow the note.

Rainbow read the note which said.  
''Dear Rainbow, I'm coming back to Equestria, meet me at Sugarcube corner later but if you have moved on, don't show up, i'll get the message. Yours, D.''  
Rainbow dropped the note as the rain began to fall. Twilight's horn glowed as she stopped the note from landing on the wet ground and brought to towards her to read it.  
Rainbow's eyes filled up with tears as Twilight read it out loud. She looked up as Rainbow began to cry, she wrapped her wing around the mare bring her into a hug.

''It's ok mum.'' Blood Cream said as she hugged her mother. Rainbow wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at a clock, her eyes widened as she looked at the time.  
''Oh no! We're going to be late!'' She said as she shot up, picking up Blood Cream and flew towards the theater followed by the others. David's note was placed into Rainbow's saddle bag as the words replayed in her mind.

 **Half an Hour Later.**

As David's train arrived in PonyVille, the rain pelted the ground as thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning flashed as the train stopped on an old rusty siding that was close to town.  
David looked out the window as the rain trickled down it, he then looked over at the box that had all his things inside, he stepped over to it and pulled out a part of Springtrap's ear which he found tangled in the brake hose.  
He then pulled out an old photo of him and Rainbow after that event with the diesel, he smiled slightly as the memories rolled in. He looked up when lightning flashed out the corner of his eye.

Once the engines were shut down, David put on his jacket and walked out into the rain with his hood up as he walked towards the local flower shop which luckily was still open.  
He walked up to the shop and opened the door making a bell ring, he looked around the shop. There were flowers everywhere, on the floor, on shelves and hanging from the ceiling. He stopped when he got to the counter.

''Hello? Is anyone here?'' He said, confused until a pale yellow mare with two-tone raspberry mane appeared from the backroom.  
''Hi, im Roseluck, welcome to my store, what can i do for you today?'' She said cheerfully with a smile.  
''Yes, im looking for blue orchids? do you have any?'' David asked her.  
''What shade of blue, we have Cyan, Azure, Teal and so on,'' She said looking at her collection of orchids.  
''Any shade, im not picky,'' He replied with a smile.  
''Ok, sir.'' Roseluck said, picking up ten shades of blue colored orchid and tying them into a bunch, ''Would you like something else?'' She asked, putting the flowers on the counter.  
''No that's all, how much is it?'' David said, putting his hands in his pockets to get some bits.  
''Oh 5 bits.'' She smiled as David gave her the bits, ''Thank you come again.'' She added at he walked out the shop.

David walked along one of the back streets of PonyVille towards Twilight's library but stopped when he saw its burned out remains. He asked a pony who was walking by.  
''What happened? Where is Twilight Sparkle?'' He said asking a orange Pegasus with a purple mane.  
''She live over there now.'' The mare said, pointing towards Twilight's castle.  
''Ok thank you.'' He said before walking towards the castle, ''Its Scootaloo, isn't it.'' He added.  
''Yes it is, how did you...'' She said turning around only to see that David had gone, she shrugged it off and walked off.

David walked up to the castle and knocked on the door hoping to get out of the rain, the door opened, revealing a green and purple dragon.  
''Oh hi David, long time no see, would you like to come in?'' The dragon said jesting him to come in.  
''Thanks spike.'' David replied as he placed his jacket on a warm radiator.  
David followed Spike into the main room and sat by the fireplace.

As the hours ticked away the play finished and the girls made they way back to PonyVille, Rainbow sat by a window as the train roared thought forests, David's note replaying in her mind, she shook it off when Rarity sat next to her.  
''So, what are you gonna do?'' Rarity asked her, ''Are you gonna meet David or not?'' She added as the train entered a tunnel.  
''Of course im gonna see him, i still love him, and i need to tell him about Blood Cream.'' Rainbow replied, jestering towards Blood Cream who was asleep.  
''Oh i understand, but you should get your self cleaned when we get back to Twilight's.'' Rarity replied as the train approached PonyVille.

Once the train pulled into PonyVille the girls stepped off and walked back to the castle. Rainbow carried Blood Cream who was still asleep on her back.  
''Hey, Twi, once we're back at your's is it ok if i put Blood Cream in your bed?'' Rainbow asked the lavender princess.  
''Sure, we are having a sleep over after all.'' Twilight smiled as the rain lightened up, ''Also if you want, you can use my shower.'' She added as opened the door but stopped when she heard spike talking to someone. Rainbow put Blood Cream in bed before going to find that voice.

David and Spike were talking unknown that the girls were back and coming towards them.  
''So, your here to see Rainbow Dash, why?'' Spike asked David, while they sat in the throne room.  
''It's because i missed her, she is just so special in everything she does, i guess you could say, i still love her'' David said, not knowing Rainbow was standing behind him.  
''I love you too.'' She said, making David jump. He turned around to see her standing behind him, crying.

 **End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Ch7: Under The Mistletoe

**Rainbow Dash's Husband Re-Write.**

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **Under The Mistletoe.**

Rainbow stood there with streams of tears rolling down her face as her love stood in front of her, she ran up to him, giving him a bone crushing hug, crying into his chest.  
''I missed you so much.'' She said muffled by his chest, David was shocked at first but hugged her back, kissing her forehead.  
''It's ok, im here.'' He said, trying to comfort the crying mare, she looked up, wiping the tears away before letting go.  
''Sorry about that, I dont know what came over me.'' She said as she sat down next to David and looked into his eyes, ''I'm just so glad your back, i need to tell you something.'' She added looking into his blue eyes.

''What is it?'' He asked her, ''Is anything wrong?'' He added as Rainbow looked at him.  
''No, nothings wrong, how do I say this without you freaking out. You have a daughter. We have a daughter.'' She said rubbing her head.  
David just stood up and walked out the room with his eye twitching, Rainbow soon followed him.

''David?'' She said but only heard her voice echoing though the darkened corridors, she stopped when she saw a dark shadow in the corridor to her left, she found and flicked on a light switch revealing the shadow to be David who sat with his back against a wall, she walked up to him sat down a foot away and slid over slowly until her fur was touching his arm.

''David, im worried, talk to me.'' She said, wrapping her wings around him bringing him closer.  
''When did you find out.'' He said, he looked at her, his eyes were lacking their sparkle. Rainbow hugged him.  
''A week after you left.'' She said sighing, '' If only wished i had known sooner.'' She added as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
''I'm sorry i got you pregnant, you hate me dont you.'' He said blankly expecting to get a slap but what he got was a kiss on the cheek.  
''I have a list of things i hate and you are not on that list.'' She said as David gave a weak smile, ''There's that smile.'' She added as he looked at her.

David stood up slowly and begin walking back to the main hall but Rainbow dragged him towards a door.  
''I wanna show you, our daughter.'' Rainbow said, smiling as she slowly opened the door.  
The two peaked in to see a small maroon coloured filly sleeping in a bed cuddling a brown teddy bear which had a microphone, bow tie and a black top hat she calls Freddy Fazbear.

''She is so adorable.'' He said quietly as Rainbow closed the door, ''What's her name?'' He asked as they made there way back to the others.  
''Her name is Blood Cream.'' Rainbow said as they walking into the hall where they saw AJ and Spike kissing in the corner while the others played spin the bottle.

David sat down and played on his phone while Rainbow joined in on spin the bottle along with Applejack, they played until they heard a robotic scream followed by David screaming.  
''God damn it!'' David screamed as his heart raced at a thousand beats a second, ''For god sake Chica, just let me get passed night 6!'' He said calming down.  
Rainbow chuckled as she looked at David panicking, she turned to her friends.

''Hey girls what you say if me and David were to be marefriend and coltfriend?'' Rainbow asked, trying not to blush.  
''I'd support you, no matter who your with.'' AJ said with Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy nodding in agreement, they then turned to Twilight who had her front hooves crossed.  
''Well i think its disgusting, you should be ashamed of your self for even thinking it.'' Twilight said, staring daggers at Rainbow.

''Well Twi, we all know you've been jealous of me, when i told you David was Blood Cream's father.'' Rainbow said, slamming her hoof down.  
''That's because i had my eyes on him first!'' Twilight snapped, making the girls jump back.  
''Well maybe you should of acted on it when you had the chance!'' Rainbow smirked. Twilight snapped and lunged at Rainbow forcing her onto the floor.

David looked up and sighed and walked over to the fighting mares, picked up Rainbow and carried her over to where he was sitting, he sat down and placed Rainbow near him.  
AJ yawned, ''It's getting late, we best be hitting the hay.'' She said as she struggled to keep her eye's open.  
''Well, i best be going then.'' David said, getting off the floor, but stopped when Rainbow grabbed him.  
''No no no, you can stay here, maybe share a bed with me?'' She said, holding him tight, not wanting him to go, ''I.m sure Twilight wont mind.'' She added as David got out of grip.

''Fine...'' He said as Rainbow let go. Her smile widened and gave him a bone crushing hug, ''Rainbow, let go, can't breath.'' He added, trying to get some air, she let go, making him fall to the floor, panting.  
''Sorry...'' Rainbow said as David got up slowly.  
''Rainbow can we talk?'' Twilight said, calling Rainbow over. ''What is it?'' Rainbow said, annoyed as she walked over to Twilight, but still had an eye on David.  
''I just want to say im sorry about early, i wasn't being a good friend.'' Twilight said, flopping her ears down.  
''No its ok, i would of acted the same way.'' Rainbow smiled, ''Friends?'' She added, holding her hoof out, ''Friends'' Twilight replied.

David put his jacket on and quietly made his way to the door but stopped when he heard the girls giggling behind him.  
When he turned he saw Rainbow floating at his face height a few feet away, blushing with a piece of mistletoe between them which was hung in place with a piece of string.  
The two closed the gap until there was a few inches between them, Rainbow smiled as her hooves wrapped around David's neck.  
''I missed you'' Rainbow said before kissing him on the lips, David wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Once they finished, they looked at each other and smiled until a rumble of thunder was heard and Rainbow clung to David.

Meanwhile outside in the raging storm, a female purple unicorn stood outside, looking at the window as the rain dripped down her wet mane  
''I will get my revenge on you ponies, you ran me out of my perfect town, you foiled my plans for an equal Equestria'' She said, looking over at a nearby building. As the lightning flashed, revealing the name 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. She smiled and walked towards it with a plan in her head.

 **The End?**


End file.
